


【迹藏】在波士顿葵色沙漠

by Primirilia



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primirilia/pseuds/Primirilia
Summary: 之前日服夏情活动时的鸡瘟产物，女仆装/ABO/双性设定警告潦草写的，真的很潦草，很糙，很烂，慎入我也不知道背景是啥，大概是夫妻之间的色情主仆cos吧避雷：*痴女藏/双性/伪pua/大量语言羞辱很脏很低俗*几句话凹藏提及
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Shiraishi Kuranosuke
Kudos: 1





	【迹藏】在波士顿葵色沙漠

**Author's Note:**

> 之前日服夏情活动时的鸡瘟产物，女仆装/ABO/双性设定警告  
> 潦草写的，真的很潦草，很糙，很烂，慎入  
> 我也不知道背景是啥，大概是夫妻之间的色情主仆cos吧
> 
> 避雷：  
> *痴女藏/双性/伪pua/大量语言羞辱  
> 很脏很低俗  
> *几句话凹藏提及

在波士顿葵色沙漠

迹部景吾是烈得站不住人的夏日，是波士顿甘苦红茶，是大马士革玫瑰燃烧的熏香，是万千少女心口隐隐作痛又求而不得的一个优雅轻蔑的吻。被他尖利刻薄的刀尖捅伤过那么多次，怎么还有人愿意挺着胸膛头也不回地去赴迹部王国的死场。白石藏之介百思不得其解，更不明白自己此刻何必要坐在对方腿上，奶油色缀绒黑蕾丝边裙施施然穿上身，裙衣被他穿得摆不及膝，水缎西装裤上一片乳色白花花的活色生香。活像个讨好一掷千金的财阀贵公子的情色片女优。

可迹部景吾就坐在他左手边上，风流桀骜，光芒四射，脸庞丰朗俊逸如同太阳神，一团血色的火在他眼前张扬桀骜地灼烧着，又不能令人不注视。白石藏之介太过心动，简直快要生出幻想。在迹部景吾的沙漠中他化作向日葵，一颗心永朝着烈日方向，明知伸手难以触及也会翘首以望。

太阳神如若能听得他心中祈求，回眸施舍一次恩赐该多好。迹部景吾倚在沙发扶背上歪头听着话筒那头絮絮叨叨，杂音化作一切无形符号，滋滋穿透金属与空气，回荡在朗朗旷然样板室上空。仿佛受到什么意念的指使，他不由得伸手去勾过对方半敞领口，手指见缝插针地滑进去，依次剥开水晶纽扣，让承载罪恶与热欲的肉体一寸一寸暴露在世人瞩目下。高级白西服也被他用手从肩边掰下去，露出碧水蓝内衬，衬衫两领失去约束，重力使然滑下去，在白日自然光穿透窗格玻璃的折射下描出大片轮廓紧实的雪白胸肌，精壮立体有如大理石雕刻。缠着绷带的柳枝一样的手紧随着游弋而上，覆在蜡块般的胸脯上。

白石藏之介刚要凑上去就被摁下了手。迹部景吾终于慢吞吞地探过眼来，伸手把他推远，狭长眼睛上下打量男人一圈，像审视一件刚刚出厂投入工作的性爱娃娃，继而下达了今日对女仆的第一个命令：“用嘴弄。”

连声音都好像天上恩赐，透过层层云翳，照耀在白石藏之介世界上空。

他的世界一片明媚空白，湛蓝得一无所有，唯有向日葵在他视野中簇簇拔高，广袤莽远如同荒漠，散发果熟熏香，远远望去有如柠黄热焰。白石藏之介昏昏沌沌，本来就如置身大梦，不怕这梦再向下更深地跌落，跌进永远不能自拔的欲壑中。他从沙发上走下，在迹部景吾两腿间慢慢蹲下来，凑近对方锁骨处拿牙啮住一角衣领。隽美眉目间神色几近痴迷。

纽扣已经被他解得差不多，白石藏之介拿鼻翼将那些收合的内衬布料一一挤开，又意犹未尽地伸出舌尖去舔舐。从形状精致的锁骨，一路缠绵而下，胸肌冰凉凉的轮廓，比肌肤更显余热的沉寂的乳首，他的舌尖在乳首处来回地打着转，两只手几乎就要抚上去，很快又如梦初醒地缩回背后。

迹部景吾在看着他。又或者没有。被那种形同烈火灼烤的疼痛刻薄的眼神打量着，似乎也不比被无视更加好些。至少要把自己变成一件商品，一只玩偶，一个只用来满足主人性欲的情爱娃娃，才不会为此眼神而受到伤害，白石藏之介知道这就是对方想要的。他改分腿叠坐在Alpha胯间，俯身一路仔仔细细地服侍到底，头颅一路跟着动作停在男人腰腹处，直到再也够不着，才撑着已经坐得稍显发麻的腿从沙发上起身，退开两步在对方腿间跪下来。值得庆幸的是迹部景吾没有系繁重的西装腰带，他凑上去用牙齿与舌头与那颗纽扣纠缠了片刻，很快将它解决，迫不及待地啮着拉链向下拉开，露出棉裤下沉睡的形状可观的性器。

如此几个来回下来已经让Omega累得不想再张嘴，腮帮隐隐发酸，又谨记对方的命令不敢用手去揉。带着小心翼翼的期待抬起头想要邀功，却看到迹部景吾仍然一只手架在桌面上，低头翻看桌上的金装英文古籍。连一个眼角也不屑于赏赐自己。他做得连让主人多看一眼的资格也没有。

白石藏之介有点委屈，但还是继续再接再厉，探头去拿牙齿够棉裤边沿的布料。凑上去时鼻尖不可避免地蹭上了男人的鼠蹊，几乎是立刻感觉到迹部景吾不太耐烦地些微动了一下腰。出于对Alpha生气的本能的动物恐惧，白石藏之介闭上眼，更加谨慎地叼住棉裤一角，动作缓慢地将布料往外拉开，直到那根热情勃发的物什随着最后一寸布料束缚的消失迫不及待地弹出来。先前他一直没用手，满以为迹部景吾还没起任何反应，谁料性器一弹出来就粗犷地砸上了白石藏之介的脸，打得他下意识呜咽了一声，条件反射地往后缩。

头顶上方传来极轻的一声嗤笑，白石藏之介没敢抬头，羞于对上男人带着轻蔑和侮辱的高高在上的眼神。心里清楚自己狼狈的模样很可笑，像只是见到地上雄狮脱落的乳牙就开始害怕发抖的兔子。他咬住唇，再度试探地挪近对方腿间，壮着胆子张嘴将那根勃发的肉器含进了嘴里。

从口腔至鼻腔都被Alpha麝辛气味尖锐地充盈填满的过程，白石藏之介半阖着眼，一边操纵着自己的头颅前后摆动一边迷迷糊糊地想，是不是这也是迹部景吾攻城略地侵占一处领土的方式之一。他被浸染得四肢百骸中涌动的血液，大脑皮层的每一个细胞都是这个人的味道，野兽的麝腥，侵略入至极深，相互渗透，甚至分不清谁在掠夺谁。就是这样，白石藏之介痴迷地算计着，他预备占有这个男人甜美的肉体，占有他骄傲的残忍，占有他恶劣的高贵的心，在他的口腔里与津液水乳交融，在心脏上生根开花，让那些血的玫瑰、烈火一样的玫瑰在土地上挤掉他最后那几株向往美好的向日葵，扼杀那些纯真净粹的黄与绿。这又有什么关系，死一次就能在爱中获得永恒的重生。向日葵本就为这人而栽种，倘若能博得他一次回眸，就算燃作死灰也远超所值。

努力又含糊的吞吐水音在空旷室内持续了许久。酸辛感渐渐逼上两颊腮帮，无法抑制的抽搐开始发作，舌根以下的津液不受控制地开始流出，然而顶在上颚的硬物依旧没有任何要反应的迹象，白石藏之介终于受不了地想要起身，被骤然从后面一把扣住后脑勺，重重往下压去。

小动物在男人的禁锢下终于凄惨地呜呜叫起来，咽反射与胃底翻涌而上的恶心痉挛一同陷入美妙的失灵。直至最后Omega蜷缩在他腿间的身躯忽然抽搐几下，发出被迫灌入和吞噎的声响，预示着这整场灾难的终结。摩挲得水红的嘴唇终于从宽大柱身上绵绵地抽离出来，带出几根半透明的不成型的丝液。白石藏之介迫不及待地向后坐倒在地毯上，微微仰起头大口大口地吸入新鲜空气，眼神涣散，瞳孔在几近窒息的余韵中一跳一跳地搏动。

迹部景吾一只手搭在沙发边上，歪头拿那只手动作优雅点揉着自己太阳穴。见对方跪坐在那里好一会儿没有反应，轻轻啧了一声，俊美但刻薄的脸上浮现出不耐烦的神色，伸手不算温柔地将白石藏之介巴掌大小的脸捏着下颌抬起来。

“休息够了吗？”他低声说，白石藏之介在这胆寒的气魄中悄悄抬起眼看他，狼狈凌乱的姿态却没有获得迹部景吾半分同情，“本大爷没喊停，谁让你停下来了？”

“对不起。”白石藏之介小小声说。嘴角有残余的些许白浊挂在那里，被迹部景吾嫌弃地掰过脸看了一眼，又像丢掉一只陶瓷杯一样地甩开。

他从地毯上拍拍裙摆跪起身来，抬起手捋过额前散落的碎发，慵懒又轻巧地推到耳后去，露出一张被欲望喂饱又显得有些茫然的风情的脸。就连无意识的媚态也显得太不可饶恕，仿佛天生是情色片女主角。俯下身以猫咪的姿态慢慢地挪动膝盖移过去，知道什么样的姿势与角度最显得窈窕，到了Alpha跟前才重新起身，手上堆了堆蓬松裙摆，歪着腰施施然坐在男人大腿上。做完了这些才抬起头来对上他眼神，眼睛里闪着亮晶晶的碎光，带着无辜又甜美的笑意睁大眼望着他。

“这么急做什么，”迹部景吾腾出另一只手，不轻不重地打一下他暴露在空气中浑圆白嫩的臀瓣，“想把本大爷坐断吗？”

白石藏之介只管勾着他的脖子，对他甜蜜又讨好地笑，下身一边柔弱无骨地继续蹭他蓄势待发的命根，上面一张嘴也不遗余力地凑上来向迹部景吾讨吻。舌尖和主人一样主动，湿滑灵活像一条搁浅的蛇，撬动他的牙关长驱直入，每一道吐息都是浓稠化散不开的甜蜜。迹部景吾被这甜味浸得舌苔发麻，不由自主地闭起眼睛，双手缓慢摁上身上人纤软的腰肢。

Omega香软的信息素将他浸得每一根骨头都发酥，手上温软得不可思议的触感让迹部景吾忍不住又睁开眼，白石藏之介亮得让人心慌的双眸像橄榄石，眼眶边沿的亮片没有被清理干净，是残留了千万稀薄璀璨的星，挂在眼底深邃夜空。迹部景吾歪过头，一寸一寸仔细地掠过唇瓣每一缕温热，感觉像是在品尝一颗化开的酒心巧克力。

他本来想呵斥，没经过本大爷的准许，谁让你吻上来的。但他只被这抹光艳的亮色眩了眼恍惚了一瞬，错过了时机，白石藏之介的主导又得逞了。

而Omega多数时候却也都很听话，是他培养出的最满意的一只洋娃娃。通常迹部景吾只需去牵他的手，引他从自己身上站起来，正如此时此刻，白石藏之介立即心领神会地主动爬上了沙发，背对着他趴在沙发扶手上，颤颤巍巍地撅起蓬松裙摆下雪白丰腴的臀。他看起来那样温顺服帖，敛眉低垂着星眸，生怕自己一举一动会惹他不快的样子哪还有半分战场上圣书的叱咤张扬，就只剩下臣服，顺从，迹部景吾最厌恶的下等模样，令人不堪地感到可悲和阴暗的兽欲。坐在迹部景吾身上的时候Omega的臀沿甚至已经被自己的主动生生磨出一层淡淡的蒸粉，像一颗才熟透被采摘的粉白桃子。迹部景吾毫不犹豫伸出手，在那透亮柔软的臀肉上重重落下一巴掌。

白石藏之介呜咽了一声，以一种更加乖巧的姿势将自己蜷缩起来，大面积暴露的性感着装让他的雪白肌肤全都曝光在外，白花花软绵绵，像只受了孕的发情兔子。“没了男人就活不下去的母猫。”他冷声道，“你看看你现在这幅贪婪低贱的样子，是做给谁看的？到底还想索取到什么地步？”

“……”白石藏之介被他羞辱得噎了一下，不由得缩了缩，身体却相当不配合地反有了兴奋之势。“想要……要主人……进来……”他迟疑地小小声迎合。

回应他的是臀瓣上又毫不客气响起的一掌。“想要什么？大声点，本大爷听不清楚。”

“需要肉棒……需要主人的大肉棒进到我的身体里……”

迹部景吾恶狠狠扯下衣领上排三颗纽扣，迅速利落地脱下西服外套丢到一边，伸手去拆马甲后的拉链，动作既像野兽掠食般凶恶狂野，又天生是刻在骨子里的高贵从容，高档布料摩擦的声音在空气中显出一种局促的情色，“四天宝寺的圣书原来是个这么缺男人的荡妇啊，没有本大爷射进你的生殖腔让你成结怀孕，你一天都活不下去了吧？啊嗯？”

“是的，我没有主人的肉棒就一天也活不下去，”Omega微小的声音闷在枕头里，像发情期的母猫一样抱着自己腹部蜷起，又偷偷拿眼角去小心翼翼地瞟上方的Alpha一眼。“请让我沉醉在您的美技之下吧。”

迹部景吾一条腿半跪在沙发上，过饱和的征服感使他重度兴奋，手心都沁出薄薄一层汗，些微颤抖的手握紧了白石藏之介绵软的腰，掀开层层繁复裙褥，像挑开一块奶油巧克力千层，等着对方殷勤又紧张地调整好自己跪趴的姿势，然后才扶着累赘的柱身往蚌肉一样紧实厚密的穴口探进去。充血的头部往里面戳刺几下，感受到既湿又热的排挤力，直接又把他才堪堪挤进去的顶端又推了出来。迹部景吾又伸出手掐住他都是软肉的大腿根，往外分开一点，看见那处终于不情不愿地分开一丝小缝，很快扶起肉柱，当机立断地挺腰撞了进去。

终于在他手掌下，这具滚烫软濡的躯体终于为他的恩赐而甜美、绵密、漫长折磨地颤栗起来。白石藏之介先是局促地发出一声被顶乱了的气息，接着气息融为蜜糖般绵密流动的嗓音，带着饱和的稠度一点一点从喉咙深处满溢而出。匍匐在自己身下，被操得毫不设防全无安全感地舒展开四肢来，像一朵被刺穿了蕊心的白蔷薇，钉在墙上溅出内脏与糜烂汁水，看上去那样肮脏又可怜。迹部景吾没给他缓和的机会，捉着对方比起腰肢宽大不少的胯身，开始一前一后地大操大弄起来。

撞的时候胯骨和黑裙复层黑白蕾丝褶边贴在一起，来回荡漾着，雪臀上抖动着丰腴的、秽乱的、冶艳的肉浪，在来回反复生猛的进出中晃得人眼花。迹部景吾嫌那些裙摆碍事，腾出一只手臂来，勾着白石藏之介的右腿直接升离地面，将身前人几乎悬空。身下男人几乎被这刁钻的角度斜向捅了个对穿，猝不及防地发出脆弱的变了调的媚音。

他兴致高昂，往对方体内刁钻的那几处又馋又敏感的地带顶弄好几下，白石藏之介食髓知味，终于也敢放开了嗓音绵绵密密地叫起来，发出平时连他自己也想都不敢想的最黏腻而淫荡的浪音。等待已久的甜蜜那么甘润，白石藏之介被推进这庞大的毒品般的快慰里，不由自主弓起脊背，上扬的脸廓与削薄的下颚线与喉结吻成一条绷紧的线。迹部景吾从后方伸手扯住他头发，以一种实在算不上有风度的力道将他的头颅拽起来，逼迫Omega将要吞进喉咙里的被顶坏的靡音全都暴露于空气中。白石藏之介在他的粗暴鞑伐下更像一只交配中被驯服的母兽了，这让迹部景吾胸腔深处那点微妙的焦躁终于熄灭，很快重而复燃起暴虐的快意。

整间室内只剩下清晰得令人羞赧的肉体拍击音和响亮的水渍声。白石藏之介以超人的柔韧度与耐力维持着这个趴跪在他身下承欢的姿势，大半个脑袋埋进柔软鸭绒枕里，被顶得眯起眼睛，几乎快要失神，下一秒却忽然想到了什么，一下睁大了眼。“…等等，安全套……还、还没……”

迹部景吾根本没对他的话做出反应，专注又冷漠地拉起他那只细白缠绷带的手扣紧了手腕，连带着把他小半边肩膀提起来，方便自己往更深的角度照干不误。白石藏之介被撞得直叫，有点慌张地拿另一只手去推他硬实的腹肌，“停、停下……戴套……就在你左边口袋里、红色……那个……”

对方依旧没理会他，大概是觉得一个小女仆的请求不足为虑，连多听一句的价值都没有。继续把白石藏之介锁在身下又操了几分钟他忽然才反应过来，红色这个词是他们的安全词，然后迹部景吾又后知后觉地想起，对方的发情期是快到了。他被这个自己安排好的剧本煎熬了这么久，早就被磨得失去耐性，如今好不容易进入正题又被喝止，难免心底平白冒出一股火气。但Alpha还是依言停下来，松开禁锢着对方的两只手，任由白石藏之介重新被重力势能摔进枕头里，低头往自己西装裤袋里摸索。摸出一个红色包装避孕套，他直接往白石藏之介身上丢过去，“想戴就自己过来戴。”

在逼近高潮的时候被生生压下去，白石藏之介也不好受，但还是好脾气地从沙发上爬起，叼着避孕套滑落到地毯上，又跪坐着用手将它撕开，放进自己嘴里。迹部景吾慵懒懒倚在他跟前的真皮沙发上，与随性坐姿迥然不同的是腿间从西装裤中探头的那根笔挺的性器，无比瞩目地立在那，可谓精神百倍。白石藏之介嘴里固定着那只尺寸不明的粉红色塑胶套，扶着些微摇晃的滚烫柱身，低头将这跟粗物罩上保护层，慢慢地往自己口腔里套。

能感觉得出尺寸还是让这个Alpha不太舒适，实际上要找到让迹部景吾舒适的安全套大小是很难的，不止因为他先天条件太优渥，顶端形状比起一般物什也实在显得很怪异。先是形似桃心的一颗不规则头部，再下去是被深深沟壑描摹出的立体柱形，宽大的直径和长度一路延绵向下。被白石藏之介悉数吮进嘴里，水声啧啧，把整根柱身用舌面舔舐得水亮。

柔软薄膜一点一点敷上布满青筋的粗糙表层，往下推一寸，就会多得到一寸Omega口腔火热绵濡无孔不入的包裹，定力强大如迹部景吾，也在这不成章法的温柔乡里不自觉紊乱了呼吸。直到肉器填满了白石藏之介并不宽敞的口腔，一边脸颊都被顶得鼓出形状，只能被顶端卡着内颚呜呜叫唤时，薄膜套的那一圈终于完美地戴在了生着毛发的根部上。白石藏之介如释重负地松开嘴，微喘着气抬眼去看他。

迹部景吾眯着眼正低下头就对上他视线，不由得发出一声冷笑。“看什么，”他说，“难道这点小伎俩就想让本大爷夸奖你了？想要奖赏就拿出更有诚意的行动证明给我看。”

白石藏之介跪坐在他两腿间，睁着被生理泪水浸得剔透的双眼，亮晶晶地盯着他看。迹部景吾被他这眼神盯得有点措手不及，甚至心虚之下一时想要改口，但下一秒白石藏之介就重新开始了动作，低头伸手去拉扯胸前那块紧束的黑蕾丝抹胸。

那一面衣料设计得很好，材料上乘，款式和大小包裹在白石藏之介胸前都恰到好处，可以成功将Omega尺寸可观的胸收束出一个完美的沟线。迹部景吾看到他拿手勾着天鹅绒黑抹胸往下扯开几分，更加曝光出那一大兜雪光水亮的白花花的乳色，呈现出一种与他不相称的不太健康的病态稚嫩感，让人几乎克制不住上手去揉捏的冲动。

但迹部景吾还是克制住了，因为他接下来看到了更让他无法自持的一幕，白石藏之介手握着他的笔挺性器将头部对准了自己的胸乳下方，另一只手掌隔着布料往胸前轻轻施压，然后他充血发硬的宽大柱身就这么一鼓作气地往胸沟里冲了进去。一瞬间那两团奶白的乳肉都被主人过猛的冲劲挤得往两侧蠕动了几下，像一朵往外绽放的活色生香的乳花。

迹部景吾大脑直接陷入停机，眼前唰地一声空白一片，头皮像万千只蚂蚁吸吮又爬行，快感几乎灭顶而在官能上变得愈发不可思议而荒唐起来，几乎要掐着他的喉咙使他窒息。他连声音都忘了发出，身体僵直了，只短暂从喉口掉出几个狭促的气音。白石藏之介像是故意不给他喘息的机会，托着自己两边重心略显不稳的胸乳开始凶莽地上下活塞运动起来，抽插活动进行得太顺畅也太猛烈，只在一片翻涌丰腴的乳浪中隐约看见白花花中偶尔钻出一个狰狞的深红色的性器头部。实际上就算白石藏之介的胸部再怎么份量惊人，想要做到完全包裹迹部景吾的性器也是不可能的事，然而有了紧束的抹胸这一切就完全有了实施的空间。

但白石藏之介毕竟是第一次打实战，再怎么天赋异禀经验技术也都不足，动作频率没有稳定而迅速的频率，就这么青涩地用毁灭性的温柔把迹部景吾送上了第一场高潮。高高在上的贵族终于从喉咙深处发出一声不甘屈服的快慰的呻吟，手不知何时攥紧了白石藏之介脑后的银色碎发，将避孕套与性器之间基本为负的空间用精液填了个满满当当。

刚戴上的避孕套才过了这么几分钟，就又要被作废了。

白石藏之介乖巧地垂下脑袋，被碎刘海遮挡的神情看不出是否得意洋洋，伸出粉嫩舌尖去够夹在胸乳里的那个硕大的头部，才舔了几下就又浅尝辄止地收了回去。Alpha靠在沙发上仰着头大口大口喘气，等到白石藏之介善良地将那根被顶级快感折磨的可怜物什从胸乳间释放出来，迹部景吾几秒就恢复了原本的掌控者姿态，恶狠狠地命令：“到沙发上自己摆好姿势。”

向来白石藏之介在床上是对他言听计从的。他像猫一样姿态轻俏地爬上沙发，转身扒着扶手跪在坐垫上，层层蛋糕裙下白花花的臀高高撅起，正好让湿漉泥泞的入口对准男人的视线。“……请尽情观赏。”

清亮的嗓音说这话时还没完全张开来，显得有点怯生生的，是迹部景吾初次调教后的成果。

他拿手指沿着那道饱满臀线慢慢滑下去，停在后穴以下的另一个隐秘部位，不用手指拨开就能看到充血的肉瓣涨得鲜红，吐着娇艳的红舌，迫不及待地张开迎接Alpha的侵略。但迹部景吾的手指一路径直探到最上方那个几乎看不见的小口，像蚌壳一样小心翼翼地一张一合，像在小声祈祷不要被发现，心里知道这一切淡然自若全都是伪装出来的假象。就好像他身下这个其实早就怕得要死但还在自己面前拼命逞能的Omega。

指腹在并不怎么湿润的入口来回打转，似乎在试验主人的耐性。但迹部景吾从来就不是细水长流的人，下一秒两指就骤然撑开入口，恶狠狠地挤入性器头部，没来得及呼吸的那一瞬间就埋腰深深往前挺了进去。

白石藏之介果然发出一声猝不及防的惊喘，形状刁钻的顶端一路碾压敏感点直接逼近紧咬的腔口，Omega哪里受过这种欺负，爽得连稳稳跪着的大腿根都开始打颤。迹部景吾不等他适应，掐着对方软下去的腰开始一前一后地大操大弄起来，白石藏之介被肏得呜呜叫，稳不住的身子被顶得一下接一下往前撞去，慌忙间才用手堪堪抓住扶手边缘。

就是红灯区的小姐也做不到这么收放自如的淫荡，穴道被Alpha肏弄几下就完全花蕊一样熟透软烂，肉器往外退时就不舍地绞紧，往内里研磨时就敏捷地打开自己的生殖腔，可怜兮兮地趴在沙发上呜咽，又悄悄拿眼角瞄他的样子也勾人得紧，心口像被羽毛轻轻挠过，只恨不能立刻把他操进沙发垫里算完。还没开始几分钟，结合处粘腥的液体已经沾得穴口边沿泥泞不堪，流下来打湿了西裤和他们身下的沙发真皮。

迹部景吾最讨厌这样脏兮兮的场景，就好像自己也变成了那个下流卑鄙的嫖客，是五光十色堕落的泥泞街道里的一员。他可以接受白石藏之介是秽浊淫乱的，是阴沟里的月亮，被玷污失去圣洁的白玫瑰，可以由他肆意地践踏凌辱而只需脏了自己的皮鞋鞋底，但不允许白石藏之介也让自己染上那一层阴污的色彩。Alpha面若寒霜地抽身拔了出来，无视身下人难受得快哭出来的表情，抬着下巴示意他：“自己把这里弄干净。”

白石藏之介本来只差一步就要直接攀上高潮，在这关头再次被他硬生生卡住，崩溃得就差直接扑上去，但他深谙迹部景吾的脾性，终究还是没有发作。他乖巧地塌下腰转过来，探出粉红的舌尖，低头温顺地将沙发上零星溅落的液体一一舔干净，又凑到Alpha裆部，张嘴用纯与舌面灵活地将肉柱上的粘液一点一点地吸收掉。舔的时候有意上下大幅度地摇晃着头颅，模样淫乱得令人目眩神迷，和AV女主角如出一辙，显然是有意讨好，悄悄视线上移去偷看男人的反应。

迹部景吾还是冷着一副面孔看着他，没有作声。白石藏之介实在忍不了了，也不管他是不是还在气头上，直接靠在沙发上，两条细白的腿打开，轻而易举折到胸前的位置，让还在吐水的那处大大方方展示给对方看，“主人，请直接进来享用……”

他先前就被那根物什噎到生理泪水都流出来了，没来得及拭，此刻又急得眼眶泛红，水雾一片什么都看不见，依稀听到迹部景吾的声音在他上方响起，“看起来就脏兮兮的，本大爷没那个兴致做。”

白石藏之介吓得拼命摇头，“不会的，我保证不会弄脏了，主人进来好不好，进来了里面就不会脏……呜嗯！”

迹部景吾压在他身上，掐着他发红的腿根重重向下插了进去，Omega在结合处周围感受到冰凉凉的触感，是西装布料，然后是自己彻底断了闸的泛滥成灾的哭声，放浪得不忍细听。被填入的身体深处都燃烧出全新的酸麻快感，热流仿佛灌满了整个小腹，是那种恨不能释放出什么的灭顶的快慰，熟悉得令人害怕。

不知道是不是插进去的时候太急太凶，白石藏之介足足在他身下痉挛了半分钟，才小声呜咽着重新软下身子，手还紧紧抓着他卡在Omega两腿腿窝处的小臂，卡紧的蕾丝边把肌肤都勒出一圈红痕。这下他连动也动不了，背后退无可退，往前就是被侵犯得更深的惩罚，只能缩在椅背上，在迹部景吾往前干得他两眼发白时颤颤巍巍地拿手去摸自己凸起来的小腹。填得那么满，一丝缝隙也不留，让他有一瞬间怀孕的恐怖错觉。

迹部景吾对他这个惊惶的表情很满意，一只手伸到他面前，白石藏之介立刻抓过来伸出舌头一寸不落地细细地舔，淫乱的喘音都闷在咬着手指的嘴里。直到高潮前奏被重重磨上了生殖腔，差一点就能打开成结，他也依旧一副被肏得分不清白天黑夜的模样，任由迹部景吾深深埋在体内，射得他小腹满满当当。

男人把手指抽出来的时候他甚至还拿舌头去够，不舍地做出挽留。迹部景吾看见他这个样子除了硬得更加像块烙铁，只想冷笑，从穴口里溢出的白色浊液早就弄脏了裙衣，隐隐约约看到冰敷一样白得几近透析的腿根上有樱桃色的吻痕。迹部景吾从来没有在他的性奴隶的腿根留下吻痕的习惯。

他垂下眼眸，细碎刘海扫在那点泪痣上，影动的一瞬成了阿芙洛狄忒扫过的吻留下的踪迹。俊美的脸上读不出什么表情，拇指摩挲着那几处红点，忽然慢悠悠地开口道，“什么时候？”

白石藏之介仍然眯着眼躺在沙发上回味着余韵，对他的提问毫无反应。迹部景吾直接将自己刚发泄完的性器对准穴口，想也不想地又撞了进去，在对方惊吓的呻吟中伸手捞起白石藏之介的腰往上一拱，身下人绵密的叫声立刻就变了调，“不要，别，别这样……嗯……做了……做过了……”

“真是多少个男人都喂不饱你啊。”迹部景吾嗤笑道，“在哪里？前几天大家都还在林间进行野外生存训练吧，那么是和你的队友做了？”

“是、是千岁，在树林里……他那天……呜…那天半夜溜进帐篷找我……”

“是吗，”迹部景吾不冷不热地微笑，“不是挺能干的吗。然后呢？”

“……还有忍足君……昨天晚上，在，在浴室……”

“嗯？”

“呜……没了……真的没了……别、别那样，好深…太深了……呜嗯……”

迹部景吾难得从善如流，从Omega体内退出去，抱着白石藏之介将他翻了个面，在对方还没在靠背上重新趴稳之前就掰开撞得通红的腿根重新深埋进去，一只腿半跪在沙发上，又掐着对方的腰重重坐下来。这个姿势让Omega被彻底扩张的穴道紧缩得不可思议，白石藏之介趴在沙发背上，像只交合的野猫一样淫荡而绵长地发出呻吟，绷紧的脖颈高高拉出纤白脆弱的弧度，仿佛一只手就能轻易折断。

他的腰身软韧，在绒黑抹胸一圈紧实的围衬下愈发显得薄得不像话，几乎被Alpha张开手掌就能握住大半截。操纵木偶一样轻易操纵这个人的掌控感再次填充了迹部景吾的征服欲望，他一面律动一面伸过手去掰过对方的脸，给予了这一天第一个带着奖励意味的吻。

然而白石藏之介只是迷迷糊糊地张着嘴任他亲，也没有再抬着身子迎合他，Omega体力早已在高强度的忍耐和释放中到达极限，维持着上身还趴在椅背上的交合姿势，一阵阵不住地痉挛。迹部景吾意犹未尽地松开他，拍拍身下人彻底瘫软下去的腰肢，“腰再动一下。”

白石藏之介被打得颤巍巍，两腿撑在坐垫上筛子一样地抖，喘了好一会儿才断断续续地小声呜咽，“……没有……没力气……”

迹部景吾没说什么，两只手掌抚上已经潮红的白皙臀瓣，稳稳操持好Omega下半身底盘，紧接着是胯下毫不怜惜地，往前深而蛮横的一记重顶。白石藏之介被直直捣进生殖腔腔口的硕大顶端撞得尖叫，腰在生理刺激下应激地弹起来，随即又重重往下塌去。

“这不是还有力气吗。”迹部景吾淡淡道。白石藏之介再度自暴自弃地哭了起来，已经有了肌肉记忆的肉穴却毫无骨气，在灭顶的快感中将Alpha的性器绞得更紧，高昂的哭音很快软绵绵塌陷下去，有气无力地化作小动物的低咽。腿还撑在地板上打颤，粘液汗渍一塌糊涂地流得四处都是，银灰色脑袋埋在环起的两臂间，软绵绵没了气力的样子像只受孕的兔子。

兔子没休息多久就被主人从身后退出去，又翻了个面躺在玻璃桌上，两腿被迹部景吾架上肩膀，想也不想就重新撞了进去。白石藏之介甚至连刚才的高潮也没能准备接受，被骤然中断了感官，紧接着被送上这样一份大礼，早就已经被肏得神智昏乱，忘了自己还得扮演称职的女仆，也忘了阻止迹部景吾没有戴套就毫不客气地研磨自己的生殖腔入口，被折磨得声音都化成一滩水，媚得不可思议，拼命拍打迹部景吾的手臂让他停下来。

“不是还没吃饱吗？还想要吧？”

“嗯……饱了……不、不要了……”

“这个时候该说什么呢？”

“……主人……，我错了…请饶恕我……”

“用这种没诚意的台词就想敷衍过去吗。不像是圣书的风格啊。”迹部景吾俯下身，替他将粘在额前的汗湿的发绺拨到一边，“再给你一次机会，想好了再说。”

白石藏之介早就被他九深一浅的撞击干得头脑昏涨，过饱和的快感爽得他拼命咬着手指，唯恐音量再高一些就要被再次惩罚，哪里还听得清迹部景吾说了些什么。但他早就被调教得悟性十足，当那根性器往体内深处又发狠地撞进第三下，没等理智回过神来，白石藏之介已经条件反射地喊出声，“哥哥……哥哥我错了……”

迹部景吾哼笑了一声，笑容里流露出鄙夷的色彩。“没脑子的母猫。还以为对付高中生那一套在本大爷这里也管用呢。真是不巧，”他往前轻轻一顶腰，立刻收获圣书崩溃得近乎要破音的哭叫，“在本大爷这里这句话是零分试卷，无效。继续说。”

但零分交卷者已经听不见任何声音了，仅存的意识让他拼命在海啸般起伏的毁灭性官能摇着头，手推拒着迹部景吾不断向前律动的腰身，汗水打湿海藻般散乱的银发，一塌糊涂地粘在他脸庞上。迹部景吾大发慈悲地往前冲刺，握紧了对方的腰往自己腿间最后一撞，在对方几乎是被逼出了条件反射的尖细的呻吟中再一次灌满了Omega的生殖腔。

他退出来，低头盯着彻底张开的鲜红的蚌口将自己更见紫红的性器一点一点吐出来，直到最后，硕大的头部随着啵一下水声被抽出来，像抽出一个塞子，仿佛源源不断的精液从穴口里无声地涌泄而出。污浊的乳白里还掺杂着半透明的凝状流体，显然不是只有他自己一个人的东西。白石藏之介闷闷地了无生气躺在那里，像是已经失去了意识。迹部景吾凑上去看了一下，尚且还清醒着，就是大概已经被他肏得陷入了短暂的认知障碍。“好了，母猫。该起来了。”他伸手将对方额前汗湿的刘海都捋到一边去。

白石藏之介依旧睡死了一样躺在他身下，一动不动。“喂，白石。清醒一点。”他拿手背不轻不重地拍了几下对方潮红未褪的脸颊，“打起精神来，不是你自己说只演到这里为止么。”

白石藏之介被拍打几下才勉强恢复几分意识，有气无力地半睁开眼，丝丝发出气短的小动物的呜咽声，“……可以结束了吗？”

“这不就是已经结束了吗，以你烂到家的差劲演技而告终了。”迹部景吾说，“下次能不能找个在你能力范围内的游戏。做到一半就喊累了，你让本大爷的精力往哪里放。”

“……抱歉……”

“你倒是真的觉得抱歉吗。”迹部景吾笑了一声，终于将白石藏之介被折叠在自己胸前的两条无力动弹的细直大腿放下来，伸直了搭在自己腰两侧边。他手心放在对方大腿上无意识地沿着腿线来回摩挲着，像是想到了什么忽然说道，“说起来，就在刚才，你的发情期已经到了吧。”

“…嗯……”白石藏之介躺在那，消化了这句话良久，才有精力慢慢睁开眼睛去看他，“什么……？”

“也就是说，”修长手指从大腿一路上滑，点过一寸寸白腻雪亮的肌肤，最后停在了Omega平摊的小腹上，“刚才被我直接打开的生殖腔现在还没有闭合吧。”

“什么……”白石藏之介已经没有脑力去思考他的这句话了，他努力眨着混沌的眼，看着迹部景吾忽然手臂勾着他两腿腿窝把腿架起来，又呈M字型往两边打开，露出被精液灌得湿哒哒还没能全部容纳的穴口。被使用了太久的前穴实在是累了，到现在都没能彻底闭合，像是无法消化完绝顶快感的余韵般仍在一张一合，小口小口地吐息。然而下一秒，一处熟悉的硬物就顶在了尚且虚弱的穴口处。

“本大爷这里还有点存货，既然现在生殖腔没有关上，那你就顺便接下这一个好了。”冷冰冰的声音再次在白石藏之介头上响起，比任何时候都要清晰明亮，“你应该没什么意见吧？也对，能有什么意见。毕竟是不论生活还是网球中都不会有一丝浪费的，没有多余的完美圣书呢。”

Omega的瞳孔微微收缩，眼睛再一次因为恐惧而渐渐睁大。“不……”他想挣脱，然而身上早就被拆装散了架一样，根本没有任何一处可以正常地为他所操控。“不可以……不行……会…怀孕……呜……呜！”

张着血色肉唇的穴口是最贪婪的存在，吞下了男人承载欲望的性器，吞下了精液，一切腌脏都在这无止境的欲望的洞中被蚕食，被津津有味地吸吮品尝。白石藏之介的眼睛惊惶又麻木地望着上方，看着那个在他身上逐渐扩大，最后挡住了所有光线的男人的身影。

所有微弱带着恐惧的“不要”“求求你”的声音，都终于在最后彻底消失。空气中只有被蒸烂了的精液与汗渍的气味，肉体折磨的拍打声，掺杂在其中的细小绝望的哭腔。

没有疼痛，没有神智，没有意识。白石藏之介被男人彻底打开又肆意折叠，压在身下，眼底深处的光芒已经被彻底地搅浑污浊，变成一对色泽黯然的绿松石，失去了被奉为上品的价值。泥泞阴沟里的月亮，再圣洁的灵魂与外表又有什么用，最后会将它捡回家供作可展览精美玩物的，也只有天生具备着原始兽欲的男人。四肢漂亮匀称，却被男人任意摆弄成想要的形状，一切美丽只是为了服务于两腿间那处供男人泄欲享乐的湿漉泥泞的圣地，只有在粗大深红的肉器不知道第几次重新撞进身体里，才微弱地从唇边溢出几丝麻木的呻吟，是被彻底玩坏而失去了起伏的充气娃娃一样的音调。

“真想把你关在本大爷的笼子里，关一辈子，永远都别想走出去。”他觉得自己快要在这欲海中溺毙，要窒息，但还在这永无止境的浪潮中听见了对方在自己耳边的低语，“你从一开始就是属于本大爷的玩物，是本大爷一个人的，为什么你从来都意识不到这点？”

“究竟还要在你体内成结多少次，在你肚子里射精多少次，你才能真的意识到这一点，才能下一次不再犯错？还是说只有永久标记才能让你明白你是谁的东西？嗯？那你就走运了，白石藏之介。本大爷的词典里没没有一次性和永久这样的词，征服对本大爷来说，从来都是一个不断重复和超越的过程。这就是本大爷的美学。”

世界毁灭了，又或者不是毁灭，是重组，是重生，是被握在这男人手里，被揉成一团皱巴巴的纸丢弃。眼前的他的梦里又一次出现了向日葵的花海，只是下一秒，站在向日葵金灿灿千阳里的男人笑着走过来，摁下了手中的打火机。夏日，晴空朝阳，向日葵，美丽的大马士革的瑰色的熏香，波士顿的红茶，一切美好就要在这里化作余烬了，埋进土壤里能够获得重生吗，哪怕是生出一朵黑色的玫瑰？

“就算你被烙上本大爷的印记，本大爷还会一遍又一遍地标记你，就算你已经怀上了本大爷的孩子，本大爷也会让你反复地怀上新的孩子，你还会为我们的孩子作受洗礼，会为他生好多个同龄的双胞胎，每一个孩子你都要亲自为他们起名字。你这么优秀，白石，可别让本大爷失望啊。”

FIN


End file.
